Life's Lessons
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Shawn's gone. Belle's pregnant and the daddy's Brandon . . . Philip and Mimi have a one night stand, but don't admit their love, can they find their way back to each other? Bralle & Phimi written in the Summer of '00 REWRITTEN
1. Surprises of a Lifetime

**Title**: Life's Lessons  
**Name**: Jules  
**Rating**: PG-15 for now  
**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong whoever owns DAYS and/or NBC  
**Classification**: (romance, friendship, little-angst)  
**Summary**: Belle's pregnant and the daddy's Brandon . . .  
**Status**: Unfinished

_Um, I wrote this last summer, you know, Summer of 2000, ah those were the days . . . LOL! _

_**REWRITE:** November 2006_

**  
Life's Lessons**  
_By Jules_

**_Chapter 1  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Author's notes: I don't get why SHAWN's always the one with the baby, so it's time for a change! _

_Ok, anyway, here's the deal. The baby switching thing never happened, but the truth of baby John's paternity came out, he was really Bo's, lets say while Bo was in Paris. _

_But the truth of what John and Hope did came out, so lets say it caused some MAJOR problems._

_Shawn-D ran off, stealing his father's motorcycle. _

_John and Marlena broke up for awhile._

_The truth of what her Father had done nearly destroyed Belle. She seemed completely normal, but she started sneaking out at night and going to bars, dressed so differently, no one recognized her. _

_One night, she was totally smashed, as was the guy next to her. She seduced him_ and_ when they woke up the next morning, in Brandon Walker's apartment . . .well why don't you read and find out!_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Brandon slowly came to, his head was pounding. But he soon became aware there was a warm body in his bed with him. A warm, _naked_, blond girl, in his bed. At the same time he came to this conclusion, the body next to him stirred.

Belle quickly realized the bed she was hung-over in, was not her own. What the hell had she done the night before?! As slowly as she could, in effort not to upset her churning stomach, she turned over and looked up in horror to see Brandon's similarly expressioned face.

"Oh my god!"

"Holy shit!"

Belle looked down at their naked bodies, "I think I did something very wrong last night." She whispered, propping herself up on her elbows.

Brandon looked at the teen, "You?! I slept with a minor! Oh shit, you're father's going to kill me! He's going to hide my body where no one will ever find it!"

Belle laughed harshly, "My _wonderful_ parents, probably haven't even noticed that I didn't come home last night. Calm down. Even if they do notice, I'll just tell them I went out early. In the off chance they **_do_** find out what happened, I'll tell them the truth, I got drunk, got you drunker, and then seduced you. You were absolutely not responsible for what happened last night. Now please, I beg of you. Shut. The Hell. Up. I'm totally hung over and if you don't close you're mouth, or at least keep the volume at the lowest level possible, I'm going to be forced to cause some major bodily harm." Then she eased herself back down and fell back to sleep.

Brandon, wisely, shut up, and decided to process the horror of his actions in silence.

**_

* * *

_**

**  
Six weeks later  
A free clinic **

"You're pregnant."

"Oh fuck." Belle flopped back on the table.

**  
Two hours later **

Belle sat on the decks, staring out at the water, tears silently streaming down her face.

Bo and Hope walked along the docks, pushing little Johnny's stroller. It was Hope who noticed the teen, placing her hand on Bo's forearm, signaling for him to stop.

"Bo," She spoke softly, "Isn't that Belle?"

Bo glanced over, "Oh yeah," he agreed in a hushed voice, "She looks upset." He commented frowning.

"That's what I thought. Wait here, I'm going to go see if she'll talk with me."

"Sure Fancy Face."

Hope walked over to the girl and kneeled down next to her son's best friend, "Belle? Are you alright?"

Belle looked up, surprised to see the woman, she considered lying, so she'd be left alone, but was feeling a bit desperate, and honestly shook her head no.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Oh Hope. Everything." Belle sobbed, her head falling into her hands.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" Hope tentatively asked, knowing of the volitile and private nature of teenagers.

Belle shook her head, then nodded it. She needed _someone_ to confide in, she was so alone, and feeling completely lost.

"Let me just send Bo home with the baby, then you and I can have a long talk. I'll be right back." Hope promised, rubbing Belle's back.

She stood up, quickly striding over to Bo, "Something's _very_ wrong. And she really needs someone to at least listen to what's happened. I'm going to see what I can do. Why don't you go home with Johnny, this might take awhile."

"Alright, I love you." He gave her a kiss and then went on his way.

Hope returned to Belle's side, "What's happened Belle? Why are you on the docks, crying?"

Belle took a deep breath to calm herself, then let her months of torment flow, "After Shawn took off, I lost my best friend. He never even said good-bye to me! And with him gone, I felt like I didn't have anyone that I could tell about what was wrong at home. My parents are separated, my mother just mopes around, I rarely see my father anymore. I'm . . . stressed. I think that's why I started living a double life."

"A double life?" Hope repeated, horrified by what she was hearing, how could have all this been happening, and no one have notice?!

"During the day I was normal, perky, happy Belle, without a major concern in the world. But at night, I sneak out and I go to bars . . ."

"Oh Belle!" Hope interrupted, knowing exactly what could happen to young, uninhibited girls in bars, not to mention the possible legal ramifications.

"I know, it was totally stupid. I even have this great fake id and I would get absolutely smashed. Six weeks ago, I found out that my friend Mimi has been _homeless_ for the last couple of months. I never even noticed anything was wrong! So the night after I found out, I went out and I got totally drunk, and in my missory induced stupidity, got the guy sitting next to me, whom I didn't recognize at the time, even drunker, then I seduced him. I woke up in bed with him the next morning at his apartment."

"Oh my god." Hope gasped, what had been happening to Belle?!

"I went to the doctors today Hope . . ."

Hope braced herself for the worst, HIV, some sort of STD . . .

"I'm pregnant."

Ok, that wasn't exactly what Hope was worrying about, but it was still life changing, "Oh sweetie." Hope enveloped her in a hug.

Belle started crying again, "I don't think I can stay at home anymore . . . . I want to keep the baby . . . but living there, with Mom being the way she is, and Dad acting so strangely, causes so much stress, and isn't stress bad for the baby?"

Hope closed her eyes, her mind raced with possible solutions, the one it kept coming to, was one that wasn't perfect, but the best she could come up with in the time she had, "Belle, would you like to come stay with Bo and me? Johnny doesn't sleep through the night quite yet, but I'm sure it would be less stressful for you."

"Really? Could I?" Belle looked up to her with hope in her eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Of course you can. Plus, being around Johnny could be good training. Would you like me to come with you and help you pack your stuff?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Belle stood up, brushed off her pants and wiped away her tears, "Thank you Hope. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"Any time sweetie. Any time."

**  
Two hours later **

Bo was in the kitchen, making dinner like a good husband, when he heard the door close. Throwing the towel he was using on his shoulder, he walked into the living room to greet his wife, "Good, you're home! I was just making dinner and . . ." he stopped when he noticed Belle there, tear stains on her face and lots of luggage at her and Hope's feet, "What going on?"

Hope quickly answered, "We told Marlena that Belle was going to be moving in with you, me, and Johnny. She wasn't too happy about the idea and they got in a fight. Belle's just a little upset." The tone of her voice signaled Bo to ask questions later.

"Ok, well, welcome to Casa Brady Belle. I'm sure you'll like it. I was just starting dinner, so you have some time to get settled."

Belle weakly smiled at Bo in thanks.

Hope led Belle to the room, which would be Belle's, "You can decorate it however you want. There are just a few rules for living here. No loud sounds while the baby is asleep. Curfew is 11 pm once school begins, midnight during summer, weekends, vacations and special occasions and you are to call if for some reason you can't get home by then. If you ever need Bo or me to come pick you up, don't hesitate to call, or if something holds you up, so we don't worry."

"I think I can handle that." Belle smiled weakly, just grateful to have somewhere else to stay.

"I thought you would be able to . . . are you ready to tell Bo what's going on? I have a feeling that getting everything out sooner rather then later is best."

Belle nodded her head in agreement.

**  
20 minutes later **

Once everyone was sitting around the table Bo finally asked, "So, are you two lovely ladies going to tell me what's going on now or what?"

Belle nodded her head, then launched into her story of what had happened, " . . . and now I'm pregnant."

Bo took a deep breath and sighed, "You've definitely gotten yourself in a big load of trouble Belle . . . and we are going to have to explain it to your parents, eventually."

"I know." She mummered.

"Who is the father?" Bo asked, but everyone could tell it wasn't really a request.

Belle bit her lip and swallowed, "I kind of want to keep that bit of information to myself right now. Atleast until I tell him, it's only right that he hears it from me."

"That's ok." Hope assured her, "You tell us when you're ready."

Belle nodded her head, "May I be excused, it's been a _really_ hard day and I just want to sleep."

"Of course. Bo and I will clean up, you just go rest."

Belle quietly got up, then promptly disappeared, leaving Bo and Hope alone.

"My God, what a mess." Hope was finally expressed out loud. She'd been holding it in all day with Belle.

"You can say that again. She's not even 17 for Pete's sake! She shouldn't be dealing with all of this. Damn that Dimira, none of this would have happened if it hadn't been for him."

"Well, I wouldn't blame the whole situation on him, but he definitely contributed to the circumstances. You don't mind that I told her she could live with us do you?"

"No!" Bo quickly insisted, "I'm glad you did. As much as I love John and Marlena, they obviously have no idea what the heck they are doing to their daughter right now."

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Belle, but, I think Marlena was **_drunk_** while Belle and I were there, she was just a bit tipsy."

It was silent in the kitchen for a moment, then Hope remembered what Bo was planning to do that day, "Have you heard anything about Shawn-D? In all the excitement I forgot that you were calling Abe today."

"Yeah, actually there is. They managed to track down my motorcycle. He sold it though, and bought an even better one with the profits from the bike plus some money, which I have no _clue_ where the hell he got. This was in South Carolina, about a week ago, but other then that, nothing. The person who bought it described Shawn-D perfectly, and said that he looked ok."

"Thank God." Hope wilted with relief that her son had been seen, and that he'd looked fine, "I'm so worried about him Bo."

"He'll be ok Hope." Bo promised hugging her, "He'll be ok."

**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Please reply! _

_Post questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think! You know, give me feedback! _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Musings a.k.a. HHEEERRREEE'SSS DADDY!

bDisclaimer:/b Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong whoever owns DAYS and/or NBC  
  
  
I~ Warning from the author: This story will NOT be a Shawn/Belle, I don't think . . . I don't even know when he's going to come back! You people wouldn't object to an odd pairing now would you? Cause even the AUTHOR has no idea where this thing is going!   
I guess we'll all be surprised when a romance finally happens. And actually, the MORE bad things people had to say for Brandon, the more it made me want to redeem him and give him to Belle! Basically him an ok guy! LOL! In fact, it got me to devote the first part of this chapter to him too. Do you like THIS guy better? Tell me what ya think. ~ /I  
  
  
Life's Lessons  
By Jules  
  
  
Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
b** One week later **  
** Late at night ** /b  
  
  
Brandon Walker stared out at the night, the lights twinkling back at him, as if mocking him for thinking of the blond teen whom he Ibknew/I/b he shouldn't be thinking about. The first word that should have come to mind when he thought of her that way should have been JAILBAIT, but it wasn't, what he thought was, beautiful.   
  
  
Brandon would never have recognized the blond he'd sat next to at the bar. Normally, he wouldn't have just slept with her either, but there had just been, this pull, that night, drawing him to her. Forcing him to sit next to her, letting her buy him, and he her, drink after drink.   
  
But the recognition had hit him hard the next morning and as she lay there, looking so innocent with her golden hair fanned out around her head like a halo after she'd fallen back to sleep subsequent to the realization of what had happened. He had watched her sleep for awhile, since it had only been four am when they'd awoken.  
  
  
Brandon had since learned about what had driven her to the bar, Belle's parents were separated, and the girl she'd always been hanging out with the year before had apparently been found living in a cardboard box. Brandon guessed that the poor teen had blamed bherself/b for not noticing anything was wrong with her friend.   
  
  
What had driven bhim/b to that bar that night was just as distressing, his sister Nicole had found out she had cancer, and was dying I(just a way of getting the evil wench out of the way)/I. Brandon had always felt the need to be in control, and for once, there was a situation that he had no power over, he was going to lose her.   
  
Taylor had come back since then, to support her sister in this time of need, so things had gotten a little better. But Nicole would still die by the end of the year. Nicole's "devoted husband"'s nearly-stepfather had hired someone to take away all of her money, so now she not only was dying, but she was broke once more.   
All she'd ever wanted was to make enough money that she'd never have to worry about it again, then return to Eric, but now that would never happen.   
  
  
But Brandon's thoughts were completely caught up in Belle, there was just something about her that made his mind constantly drift to the flaxen haired beauty. Brandon turned away from the window, cursing himself for letting himself get infatuated like this, letting himself lose control of his feelings.   
  
He threw himself down on his bed, praying that sleep would over come him soon, hoping it would be a dreamless sleep, because even in his dreams, the girl was always present, occupying his every thought . . .  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Belle lay in bed, wishing that sleep would overtake her, but it just eluded her that night. What the hell was happening to her life? Why did this have to happen? Since that night, which she'd thought back to it more often then she cared to admit.   
  
Truthfully, if the whole being pregnant thing wouldn't have happened, she'd be thinking about going after Brandon again, he still was a very fine piece of male specimen . . . it was just everyone else who hated him.   
  
Sometimes she'd wondered what had driven Brandon to that bar as well that night. Why had he happened to be there, sitting right next to her, looking so damn sexy? His arms had brought her the comfort she had desired, though the morning after had been extremely awkward, especially when they recognized who each other were.   
  
Her thoughts strayed to him often, more than they ever had the year before when she'd had that inane crush on him. No, this time, there was just something that made her thoughts turn to him at the weirdest times, like when she was all alone, in her bed at night, waiting for sleep to take her, she'd close her eyes and his face would pop up where Shawn's used to be. Since then, she'd heard about his sister from Eric, Nicole that is, that she was dying. Finally Belle had a name for that pained look in his eyes at the bar that night, misery. She realized that Brandon had been at the bar trying to forget that he was going to lose a sister. Belle couldn't imagine what that would be like. She didn't even want to try to consider of what it would be like to lose Eric, Sami, or Brady.  
  
Belle sighed then tossed restlessly in her bed, she knew that keeping this from Brandon wasn't an option, he had the right to know his own child. Finally accepting that sleep would elude her for the night once more. She gave up trying, knowing what she had to do . . .  
  
  
She wrote out a note to Bo and Hope, pretending that it was early morning, saying that she went out for an early jog, and she didn't know when she's be home.   
  
  
  
b** One am **/b  
  
  
Belle's hand shook as she knocked on the apartment door. It swung open about three minutes later, with a sleepy looking male on the other side.   
  
  
Brandon opened his door, and was surprised to see Belle there, he had been asleep, dreaming of her as usual.  
  
"We have to talk." Belle stated, as calmly as she could.  
  
"About what?" Brandon asked.   
  
Belle gave him a look, "Can I come in first? I don't think your neighbors want to know every little detail of your life, especially at one in the morning."  
  
"Right, sorry. Please, come in. Sit down."  
  
Belle sat down and let out a shaky breath.  
  
Brandon gathered himself, then sat down next to the teen, "What's going on?"  
  
Belle stared at her hands, "I assume you remember a night about seven weeks ago, right?"  
  
Brandon gulped, "Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well, in case you were wondering, you didn't use protection . . . and well, we proved that you really can get pregnant the first time."  
  
"Oh damn it no!" Brandon jumped up and started pacing.   
  
"WELL HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" Belle screamed at him.   
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Brandon yelled back, "I'm too young to be a father! I'm only 24. [Obviously I'm guessing, since I have no idea!]."  
  
"Yeah? Well II'm/I not even 17 yet! And I'm only ½ way through high school!"  
  
"Oh God, oh God . . . your dad's going to kill me!"  
  
"Oh quit whining." Belle ordered, pouting.  
  
Brandon took a couple of deep breaths, then sat back down and leaned back against the couch, covering his eyes with his hands, "Ok, we've got to think here, we do have options . . ."  
  
"I already made THAT decision. I'm keeping the baby. And giving one up can cause WAY too many problems in the long run around here."  
  
"So basically, what you're saying is, it's up to me now right? I need to make a decision, whether I'm involved or not."  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying!" Belle wailed, "I couldn't sleep again, I had to tell you . . . you had a right to know a-a-and" she started crying, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I haven't for so long. This baby just makes things much more confusing. Now I can't even ignore my thoughts about you now!" she sobbed.  
  
Brandon was shocked at the last confession, but he hugged her, hating to see her cry. There was something about it that gave him the worst feeling inside. Brandon cradled her to him, as the sobs racked her tiny frame, when she finally started to calm down he looked into her eyes, and noticed the dark circles under them.  
  
Using his thumbs to wipe away her tears he asked her, "When's the last time to slept?"  
  
Belle just shrugged her shoulders, sniffing, "I don't know . . . I've gotten a little on and off. But not much since I noticed I missed my period, then after the doctor told me that . . . . A few days." She admitted, starting to cry again, "I've just been so scared. I'm so scared Brandon."   
  
Her sobs tore at his heart, and he held her to him whispering words of comfort in her ear, soothing her, until she finally cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. Brandon picked her up, and then carried her to his bedroom. Laying her gently on his bed, careful not to wake her up. He covered her up with the blankets, and then sat in a chair near his window, to think, and watch over her.  
  
  
b** Three am **/b  
  
Brandon still sat in his chair, thinking. His mind raced with different scenarios on how he could deal with this.   
  
But in the end he always somehow ended up in a hospital room, with Belle, who was looking beautiful as usual, glowing with the new appearance of motherhood. Cradling their child in her arms, both of them gazing down at the amazing new life which had just arrived into their lives. The thought actually made him content! For the first time in his life, the thought of having something tying him down somewhere was making him feel happy.   
  
Brandon fell asleep, uncomfortably in the chair, finally knowing what he would do.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** The Bo & Hope Brady home **  
** Eight am ** /b  
  
  
Bo stifled a yawn as he walked into the kitchen, giving Hope a kiss on the lips, "Morning beautiful. Where's Belle?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee, "She's normally up by now, making breakfast. Man do I love her breakfasts . . ."  
  
"She's out, apparently. She left a note saying that she got up early. She said she was going for a jog, but had no idea when she'd be back today. Maybe not until really late." Hope told him, her tone of voice tipping him off.   
  
"Are you worried about something?"  
  
"It's probably nothing . . . I'm just worried FOR her. I mean, she's only 16, practically 17, but she's pregnant. She can't be in the best frame of mind right now."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. Belle's a strong girl. I'm sure she can handle this." He told her, massaging her shoulders.  
  
Hope smiled up at him, "I'm sure your right."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** Around eleven am **/b  
  
Belle had woken up about five minutes ago, yet she still pretended to sleep, she knew she was in Ihis/I bed, it smelled like him, like cinnamon and soap, sort of an unusual combination, but somehow it relaxed her.   
She was a little embarrassed about breaking down in front of Brandon, she'd just been so tired, and frightened. She couldn't hold it in anymore.   
  
Belle finally opened her eyes and looked around, the room was empty. She sat up, then flopped right back down,I~ Whoa, now if that isn't the ickiest feeling I've ever had, I don't know what is. ~/I Belle wasn't sure how to describe what she was felt, she was dizzy, and light headed, like she had been for a couple of weeks now. She knew exactly what was coming next. Slowly, she stood up, and went into the other room, where Brandon was making breakfast.   
  
"Hi." Belle mumbled, feeling a bit awkward, pouring out your feelings to a guy just moment after you tell him your pregnant with his baby thanks to a one night stand, the night before, generally tended to cause tense moments the morning after.   
  
Brandon looked up, "Morning . . ." he undeniably felt more nervous around her, I~ I guess stay up most of the night watching somebody you've gotten pregnant sleep does that to a guy. ~, /I"Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes."  
  
Belle looked at the griddle, the smell of the food hit her nose, and she immediately turned green, "I'll be right back . . ."  
  
Then she ran to the bathroom, and started tossing her cookies.   
  
Brandon turned off the stove, then went after Belle when he saw what color her face turned. He kneeled down next to her holding her hair back for her.   
  
Finally she stopped getting sick. Brandon handed her a tissue, and got her a cup of water from the sink, "Are you ok?"  
  
Belle looked up at him with her pale face, "Yeah, but I swear to you, if this doesn't go away by my sixth month, I guarantee, I'm going to strap one of those sympathy pregnant pads on you and make you wear it until the baby is on solid foods."  
  
"You are a very hostile person sometimes!"  
  
"Only when hung-over or battling morning sickness." She revealed to him smiling.  
  
"Good, otherwise, I'd have to considering relocating to another continent to make sure you don't kill me for doing this to you."  
  
Belle bit her lip and looked searchingly into his eyes, "Have you made any type of decision . . . about what we talked about last night?" she solicited hesitantly.   
  
Brandon nodded his head, "I weighed all my options, thought out how we could do this, but my heart would only let me do one thing. I have to be there for my child. I want to see it grow up, learn to walk and talk, teach it how to ride a bike, swim, and all that stuff. I don't want to miss out on being a father."  
  
Belle's eyes filled with tears, it was the sweetest thing he could possibly have said. Impulsively, she hugged him, "You don't know how amazing a person that makes you in my book."  
  
Brandon gladly reciprocated the hug, "I only have one question. How do we tell your family . . ."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Rings and Rain

bDisclaimer:/b Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong whoever owns DAYS and/or NBC  
  
  
  
I~ I'm going to start including the rest of the teens, a.k.a. Mimi and Philip ~ /I  
  
  
Life's Lessons  
By Jules  
  
  
Chapter 3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" . . . how do you want to handle this?" Brandon asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Belle queried  
  
"How do you want to tell people we slept together, and that you'r- Iwe're/I having a baby . . . . This has to be handled carefully, because your dad, your brother, hell, most of your family will want to KILL me, get me for statutory rape . . . they might try to make you get an abortion . . ."  
  
"NO!" Belle exclaimed, "First of all, I am NOT getting rid of this baby . . . and there are ways of taking care of my family." Belle took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around her still-toned stomach, as if protecting the life it held within, "I'm living with Bo and Hope anyway . . . and I won't let them hurt you either."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself . . . and I'm pretty sure if we handle this ticking bomb delicately, we might just get off with some scathing remarks, disappointed lectures, and some harsh gossip."  
  
  
  
b** Two hours later **/b  
  
  
"What if something happens to me?" Belle asked, "I watch ER repeats, the other week, a girl who was pregnant's parents had control of what happened to her and her boyfriend's baby because the girl was unconscious, the baby's father had no say what-so-ever."  
  
"Well . . . we could get married . . . at least engaged for now . . ." The second Brandon said that, he freaked I~ Oh my God! I can't believe you just said that you dummy, are you trying to totally scare her? Hell, you're scaring yourself. ME, marriage . . . I mean I love her and all . . . oh God, did I just think that? . . . Do I love her? ~/I  
  
"WHAT?! Is that even legal?" Belle asked, while her own mind raced, I~ Brandon just proposed . . . well, not in the most ROMANTIC way, but still, it was my first proposal . . . I love him but . . . oh my God, did I just think I love him . . . could I possibly care for him that way? . . . What are you saying Belle, there's no way he loves you . . . ~/I  
  
Brandon quickly explained, "Well, not until you're 17 in this state, without parental consent. Then when you turn 18, we can get a divorce, saying that it was a mistake . . . I'll have the legal ability to protect the baby, and get visitation at least, and we'll all be ok. Or we could elope somewhere . . ."  
  
"Well, my birthday is in two months . . . so if you buy me a ring, I can say it's from my fiancée, whom I met last year, and we decided we wanted to get engaged over the summer. I'll keep your name quiet, until we get married, you know, to prevent those stupid statutory rape charges. Until then you can start looking for somewhere bigger for us to live, I can get a job at the Brady Pub to help pay for things. Um, I guess finding some where near SU (Salem University, the local college) would be best, so I can go to college next year."  
  
"Ok . . ." Brandon couldn't believe that she had agreed, and was very relieved.   
  
Belle glanced at the clock, "Damn it's late, I better get going. I'll go talk to Mr. and Mrs. Brady about the job. School starts in like a few weeks, so I can work full time until then. Then I'll get permission to do work-study, it's worth a couple of credits, and I'll get out early everyday after lunch and be able to do two shifts every day . . . . Thank God I had Life Study last year. I actually had to plan out this kind of thing."  
  
"Useful class." Brandon lamented.  
  
"I didn't think so then, but I sure do now. Jason was my partner . . . my God was he so stupid . . . ."  
  
"This is your senior year right?"  
  
"Skipped 6th grade, makes me like the youngest student, but I get out a year early!"  
  
"Good for us."  
  
"Yeah . . . damn, I guess I got sidetracked. I gotta go! Bye Brandon." She gave him a kiss on his cheek then ran out the door. Leaving a shell shocked new 'fiancé' behind.   
  
  
  
b** The Brady Pub **/b  
  
  
Shawn Brady (Sr.) was surprised to see Belle Black walk through the door. She hadn't been in for a while, and by the purposeful gait she was using, she wanted something.   
  
"Hello Belle, what can I be doing for you today?" He questioned cheerfully in his Irish brogue.  
  
"I need a job. Full time until school starts then at least two shifts in the afternoon once it does."  
  
Mr. Brady gave her a puzzled look, "Why do you need a job?"  
  
Belle looked down at her feet, "Can we 'talk' about this somewhere alone? It's a rather private matter."  
  
  
  
Mr. Brady led them into the kitchen, and leaned against the wall, "Alright now Miss Black, now can ye explain it to me?"   
  
Belle took a deep breath and the whole story about what had happened the last few months poured out, against her control, ". . . and please don't tell anyone. My family would kill him. I really need this job."  
  
"Oh Belle, you poor lass. Mrs. Brady and me had no idea you were going through so much. And I swear on me life that not a single soul will make me break your trust. And of course you can have the job."   
  
"Oh thank you Mr. Brady!" She hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Ah, you be welcome Belle, I've been looking for some help anyway. I was just about to resort to placing an add in the paper." Mr. Brady admitted, "Now basically you take customers order, give them their food, wipe off the tables and so forth, you get paid $5.68 an hour plus tips . . ."  
  
  
  
Caroline Brady had heard everything since Belle hugged her husband, and once Belle had gone, she scolded him, "Shawn Brady, what on earth are you doing? Wages are $4.25 an hour plus tips, what are you paying her so much for?"  
  
"That girl there is in a world of trouble me darlin'. And she be living with Bo and Hope now. Plus a lot more I can't tell you on a count that I promised the wee lass."  
  
"You are far too good a man Shawn Brady . . . and that's why I love you." She explained, then gave him a kiss.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** Salem Center **/b  
  
  
Brandon was walking through Salem Center on his lunch break, when a jewelry store caught his eye. He looked around him, and not seeing anyone he knew, he went inside.   
  
A polite sales girl came up to him three steps into the door.   
  
"Good morning sir! Can I help you find something, or are you just looking today?"  
  
"Depends." Brandon told her, putting his hands into his pockets, trying to appear casual.   
  
"On what?" The girl asked confused.   
  
"On whether you have the perfect engagement ring." He informed her smiling.   
  
The brunettes face lit up, "Oh, how wonderful! Do you plan on proposing soon?" She always loved hearing the stories behind why jewelry was being bought, it was the whole reason she worked there.   
  
"Well, I asked her to marry me, and she said yet. But I haven't done the official, on-knee proposal yet."   
  
"So you're going to ask her again? That's so sweet!" She led him over to a display case, "Now we have a large array of diverse rings. I like to narrow down my search perimeters to start. So, I need to know, yellow gold, white gold, or platinum?"  
  
"Yellow gold." Brandon immediately answered.   
  
"Alright, now are you looking for a diamond, multiple diamond, other precious stone . . ."  
  
"I was thinking of a diamond surrounded by another kind of precious jewel."  
  
"Emerald, ruby, topaz, amethyst, pearl, opal, peridot, sapphire, iolite . . ."  
  
"I don't know." Brandon interrupted.   
  
"Well, what does she look like? Sometimes what the girl looks like can help determine what jewel would complement her best."   
  
"She has soft golden blond hair, amazing blue eyes, perfect creamy white skin that's tanned gold from summer." He divulged his feelings for Belle blatantly through his description of her.   
  
"She sounds absolutely beautiful. With her features, I would recommend blue topaz, peridots, iolite, or perhaps pink sapphires." The young woman informed him, pulling out several rings from the trays and putting them in a separate one.   
  
Brandon looked at scores of beautiful rings before his eyes finally fell upon the ring he knew was for Belle. It had an engraved gold band, with a two-carat diamond, surrounded by pink sapphires in a flower design. On the band was engraved a stem with leaves that wrapped around the ring.   
  
"That's the one." He proclaimed the moment he set eyes upon the ring.   
  
"A fantastic choice sir. It's one of a kind to boot. Special ordered, but the groom chickened out. The bride sold it back to us, so it's on sale for a faction of the price." She pulled the ring out of the tray, then put the rest of the trays away, and locked them up, "Do you know you're fiancée's ring size?"  
  
"No, but I acquired one of her rings when she was washing her hands." He explained, taking a ring out of his pocket.   
  
The woman sized the other ring on her chart.   
  
"Size 5, small, are you sure this isn't a ring for her pinky?"   
  
"Yeah, her pinky ring is engraved. The purple stone one you have is for her ring finger. That's why I brought it."   
  
"Most men aren't that observant!" She told him appreciatively.   
  
"I have two sisters and a single mom. AS the only guy, I leaned early to noticed everything if I didn't want to get hurt."   
  
"Smart man! Well, you're in lucky. The ring is a size 5 as well. We won't need to resize it."  
  
She gave him the total, which made him gulp a bit, but he recognized that Isabella Black deserve nothing but the best. Plus he'd just gotten a bonus at the hospital, and Nicole had a 5 million dollar life insurance policy in which he was the predominate beneficiary. He, Taylor, and Nicole were all resigned to the fact that Nicole only had six months to live. So he didn't feel guilty about dipping into his savings to pay for the ring.   
  
The sales girl put the ring in a box, gave Brandon his receipt, and he left the shop ginning about his purchase.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** The next day **/b  
  
  
Mimi was shopping in Salem Center. She looked up at the sky, frowning at the dark, ominous looking clouds. Just a minute ago, it seemed, it had been just partially cloudy. Right now, thunderheads blocked the sun. A summer storm had blown in, and it suddenly began pouring. The rain came down in heavy sheets. She clutched her few bags, and began to run towards the dotCom. Despite her efforts, she was completely soaked to the skin. Mimi was running along the sidewalk when she heard someone honk their horn behind her. She turned around a spotted a Mercedes pulling up, the window rolling down.   
It was Philip.   
  
"Need a ride?" He asked smiling, leaning over and opening up the door.   
  
"Good God yes!" She cried, jumping in, throwing her shopping bags in the back seat, "Thank you so much Philip. I think I might have drowned if I stayed out there much longer."  
  
"No problem Meems. You're my friend, and you sure looked like you were in need of a rescue."  
  
"You have no idea how much." She told him smiling at him, taking in his own soggy appearance, "So, you got caught too?"  
  
"Only for a second. I was lucky. I was almost to my car when it started. So I'm just a little damp." Philip explained, flashing her a smile, then quickly looking back to the road, "Let's go to my house a dry off." He suggested.   
  
"Sounds good to me. I'm freezing." Mimi quickly agreed, shivering a bit.   
  
  
Mimi came out of Philip's bathroom wearing a pair of Philip's old sweat pants with the legs caught off, that had a drawstring waist, and one of his white button up over her sky-blue satin bra.   
  
Philips eyes went wide at the sight of her bra through the fabric of the shirt. And he took a long thorough gaze of her figure, noticing how long her legs were and the many curves the girl had.   
  
Mimi noticed Philips's wide eyes, and close scrutiny of her body, and blushed. No one had ever really done that to her before. She loved Belle and all, but having the entire male population's dream girl as a best friend drew away the admiring looks from guys at Mimi.   
  
Philip swallowed and tried to start a conversation, "So, what were you doing out there?"  
  
Mimi blushed again, "Honestly, I was trying to buy gifts for everybody helping out my family. You guys have done so much for us. Building us a house, getting medical help for Connor, finding my dad a job, Mr. and Mrs. Wesley letting us stay in their house . . . I just don't know how to hank you all." She admitted to him, sitting down on his bed, "I don't deserve friend like you."  
  
Philip sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Oh Mimi, we don't want anything from you. You're our friend; this is what friends do for each other. I just wish you had told us sooner."  
  
"I couldn't, I was just so embarrassed, and it all happened so fast. My dad lost his job, we thought we'd be ok, and that he'd find another job soon . . . but he didn't. Things got tight, and we couldn't pay our bills, Dad finally had to leave town to find work. We lost our house, and then Connor got sick. I knew if Jan found out, the whole school would, and I'd be branded as a homeless loser who's dad couldn't even find a job to take care of his own family . . . kind of like I am now." A tear ran down her face.   
  
Philip cradled her face in his hand, wiping away the tear with his thumb, "Meems, you are not a loser, and if anyone ever calls you that, I'll make their lives a living hell, because it's not true. You are a strong, beautiful, sensitive person."  
  
Mimi was lost in Philip's amazing blue eyes, tingles raced down her spine at his touch.   
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered questioningly.   
  
"God yes." Philip moaned, then he leaned in, no longer to resist the need to kiss her.   
  
Mimi was shocked for a second, and then eagerly kissed him back, letting the rush of feelings wash over her body.   
Philip was dazed by how the kiss affected him. He couldn't ever remember feeling this intense desire, passion, and warmth from any of the kissed he'd shared with a girl before, even with Chloe. He felt like his whole body was on fire, and that if they separated he would die.   
  
Mimi's arms snaked around Philip's neck, as his hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer. She brought her legs up and around his waist, and his hands worked themselves under the back of the shirt she wore.   
  
They tore at each other's minimal clothes. Soon both were down to their underwear. Philip lowered their bodies down to the bed. His fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra, then finally unhooked the buggers. With trembling fingers he slowly pulled down the straps of her bra. Mimi looked at him searchingly as he did so, seeking approval, which she was rewarded with and more.   
  
"God your beautiful." Philip uttered, then leaned down and began kissing her neck.   
  
"Tell (mmm) me how I'm (oh) beautiful." Mimi gasped as his kisses made their way down her body.   
  
"Your lips are so luscious (kiss). Your skin is so soft (kiss). Your hair is like the sun when it starts to set (kiss). Your eyes sparkle and pull me in (kiss). Your body's curves are incredible (kiss). You're kind (kiss). You care about your little brother (kiss). You're coy (kiss). You're passionate (kiss). You don't let anyone see when your down (kiss). You're a good friend (kiss). And you're loyal (kiss). And . . . ."   
  
Mimi dragged him up from her stomach, "Oh Philip . . ." She pulled him into a deep, tender kiss. Eventually they parted, and she stared intensely into his eyes, "Make love to me Philip."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. True Proposals

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong whoever owns DAYS and/or NBC _~ Plans have changed, though this will EVENTUALLY be a Phimi story, I'm going to add some twists. That's the bad news, the good news is that the Shimi fans will be happy for awhile . . . once I decide to bring him back. Hey, here's a question, do you think I should have Brandon and Belle run off to Vegas with Mimi and Philip and have Brandon and Belle elope? ~ _ Life's Lessons By Jules Chapter 4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mimi lay on Philips muscular chest, as he languidly played with her drying curls. Both were drowsy, but too awake to sleep. "What was that Philip?" Mimi finally uttered. "I don't know." He admitted honestly. "What it a pity-fuck? Is that why you did me?" Mimi questioned harshly, tears in her eyes, her insecurities rearing their ugly heads once more. "God no Meems. I just don't know what it was either . . . I care about you Mimi, and I've never felt this way before . . . . It's just that, I'm confused Mimi." "So am I." She murmured, "So what are we going to do? I mean, Chloe already hates me . . . . ." "You just want to for get about it?" Philip questioned. "I don't want to . . . ." She told him getting up, putting on his shirt, her underwear and shorts, which were still damp, "But I suppose it would be for the best. I'm sorry Philip." She slipped on her sandals, and ran out the door before he could say anything. ~*~ **** Brandon's place ** ** A couple days later **** Brandon had invited Belle over for dinner. She had accepted, wanting to see him again. But Belle now pushed the food around on her plate. Wondering if this was what it was going to be like when they got married, an uncomfortable silence constantly between them. And what about other things, like bedroom and otherwise. She already was falling for Brandon harder than ever, but what if he didn't feel the same way. Would she be stuck in a one-sided marriage for, only god knows how long, with no affection? And what about a divorce, she didn't want to get a divorce after the baby was born, she'd never wanted to ever be divorced, but what if Brandon did want a divorce. He'd been the one to suggest it. Brandon had noticed Belle's silence, and that she was picking at her food. He craved to know what she was thinking, but her face was unreadable. After 30 minutes, he finally broke down. "Belle, is something wrong? You're so quiet. And from my experience, you're never quiet." He teased. "Hey!" Belle protested, then smiled when she noticed he was joking, "I don't know . . ." "About what?" "If something is wrong." She told him sighing, setting down her fork, "We need to talk Brandon." Brandon froze, talk about what? Had she changed her mind about them getting married? What if she had? Could he change her mind back again? He didn't want to lose her. "What do we need to talk about exactly?" He asked, swallowing. The food went down roughly, and felt like it was moving slowly and painfully down his throat. Belle knew this was a time she couldn't skirt around the issue, this was her life they were talking about, "Being married, the specifics of our being married. what do we tell people. Do we pretend to be in love in front of everyone, and then just never talk when we're alone, kind of like now? I hate this. I don't want this if we get married. Brandon could tell how upset she was, and felt very guilty, he got up and kneeled down by her chair, taking her hands into his, "Belle, baby, calm down. Breath, take a few deep breaths, and talk slowly." Belle closed her eyes, and did as he instructed, "Brandon, I mean, I know we're getting married to protect the baby . . . but I don't want to just get married because I'm having a baby . . . . I want to be loved Brandon. I need to be loved . . . . I hate divorce, I have never really believed in it, and I don't want to get divorced after I'm married, I want to stay married, and . . . . And what about the whole bedroom situation, and are we going to share one. Do you even want to share one? Do you even like me? Do you even want to marry me? I don't want to be this burden to you, and that's what I'll be." Brandon sighed in relief, smiling, figuring out exactly what she wasn't saying, "Is this what this is all about? If I really want to marry you?" "Well, yes." She admitted blushing. "Oh God Belle, you have no idea how much. The truth is . . . . the truth is that I . . . I . . ." "Yes?" She looked at him searchingly, trying to decipher what he was trying to say. Brandon took a deep breath, and just said it; "I'm falling in love with you." Belle stared at him in bewilderment for a long time, trying to make her brain comprehend what her ears just heard. "You're falling in love with me?" She asked, her voice shaking. Brandon could just nod his head, unable to speak to any further extent. His entire existence hung upon her reaction to his declaration. A few tears ran down Belle's face, but she was unaware of them. She gazed into his eyes, getting lost in the dark brown which mirrored his soul. "I'm falling in love with you too." She finally whispered. Brandon's face lit up in the biggest smile Belle had ever seen, and he breathed the biggest sigh of relief in the history of the world. "I got something for you today." He told her, a secretive smile on his face. "What?" Belle demanded, feeling more at peace than she had been in months. "I didn't exactly do this right the first time, and I need to do this properly, because you deserve nothing but the best." Brandon got in the proper one-knee position, and took the velvet box out of his pocket, "Belle, ever since that night at the bar, I have not been able to stop thinking about you. Every night, my dreams were filled with you, and when I was awake, I was constantly distracted because my thoughts always strayed to you. When you told me you were pregnant, I was scared, but when I thought about you and me, raising our child together . . . . I have never wanted anything more than this baby your having, or having you as my wife. Isabella Black, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and revealed pulled out the ring. "Oh my gosh . . ." Belle gasped at the ring, "OH MY GOSH!!! It's so beautiful Brandon!" "Is that a yes?" He teased. "You know it is!" Belle hit him with her right hand, holding out her left, "Put it on me." Brandon laughed, "Yes ma'am." He slipped the ring on her finger, watching Belle's face the whole time. He'd never seen anything more beautiful then the smile on her face at that moment. She looked like the sun. Brandon knew at that moment, he most definitely wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He watched her admire her ring happily for a moment. Then she surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him. Brandon was frozen in shock for a moment, and then he eagerly responded, kissing her back. Exploring her mouth for the first time that he would remember. An inferno was spreading through his body from her kiss. Belle's head spun, and she felt herself melting into him. She had no power anymore; everything she did was controlled by want and passion. Brandon's arms tightly encircled her tiny waist, as her legs went around his muscular torso. Brandon stood up, spinning her around, pushing her against the wall, trying to get as much contact as possible. In the back of her mind, something was nagging Belle, then it suddenly hit her with a flash, and she pushed Brandon away. "Hope!" Brandon panted, needing air, "What?" "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot. I have to go Brandon. Bo and Hope expect me home by 12." Brandon groaned in protest, but let her down, "But I don't want you to go." He whined, leaning his forehead down against hers. Belle smiled up at him, "I don't either, but I have to. It was part of the rules laid out when they let me move in. And until you find us an apartment, and we get married, I have to play by the rules." She kissed him tenderly, then once more. "Good night Brandon." "Good night Bella." "I promise, I'll come back tomorrow and," She flashed him a coy smile as she opened the door, "And we'll finish what we started." Then she left. Leaving a suffering Brandon behind. "That girl's going to be the end of me . . ." he muttered as he blew out the candles, and then went to go take a cold shower, "But what a hell of a way to go . . . ." ~*~ **** The Brady house **** Bo and Hope sat in the living room, pretending to watch TV, though they were really waiting up for Belle. Their heads shot to the door as soon as they heard it open. Both raised their eyebrows in amusement at the sight. She was practically walking on air. Belle closed the door behind her, and had the biggest grin on her face. "What happened to you?" Bo asked grinning. "He loves me." She said blissfully, practically missing their presence. "What?" Hope pressed, getting up and going over to the girl, "Belle, what's going on?" "He told me that he's falling in love with me!" She cried, "And he asked me to marry him." Belle held out her hand for Hope to see. Hope grabbed it and brought it close to her face. "Oh my . . . that's quite a ring!" "Isn't it beautiful?" Belle asked dreamily. "Very." Hope agreed. "Will you tell us who "he" is now?" Bo pressed, hoping to catch her off guard in this moment of happiness. Belle shook her head, "No, not yet. I'm still not ready." "That's fine." Hope quickly said before Bo could press Belle more, "Belle, how would you and your friends like to go back to school shopping on Monday with me?" "I'd love to . . . but I'd feel bad buying lots of things in front of Mimi." "Oh, you don't' have to worry about that. Mrs. Wesley, Alice, John, Bo and I have but a bit of money aside all summer so she could buy herself new clothes for school and things. She will have plenty of money to shop with. And once the Lockhart's new house is built, she'll have a laptop waiting for her in her new room as a housewarming present." Belle was hesitant. "Mimi doesn't like charity . . ." "We know, that's why we're calling it a birthday present!" "That's a great idea! Thanks Hope." She gave Hope a hug, then hurried off to bed. **** The next morning **** Belle was taking her prenatal vitamins when Hope came into the kitchen to make breakfast." "Oh, good morning Belle!" "Hey Hope. I made coffee. I can't drink it, but I figured you and Bo would like some when you got up." "Why thank you sweetie! So what can your stomach handle in the mornings?" "Not much. I'll just stick to fruit and get dressed while you and Bo make and eat breakfast." "Alright sweetie. But don't forget to eat. You and the baby need the need the nutrients." "I won't. Do you mind if Chloe, Mimi, and Philip come by this morning? I think it's time I told them about everything." Belle explained, leaning against the counter. "Of course not. Why don't you go call them now? Oh, and when you're dressed, will you mind go checking on JT?" "Sure Hope, I could use the practice." Hope watched the girl leave the kitchen, relived to see the transformation in her. Hope was thankful to see Belle was slowly returning to her normal self. She had a feeling it was partially because the girl was back in a loving environment, where people cared about her, and looked out for her. Belle called Mimi and invited her and Chloe come at nine. Then she called Philip and told him the same thing, because she only wanted to go through this once with her friends. Once she was finished making her calls, she jogged up to her room where she changed into low-rise, white, Capri's, and a light blue handkerchief top. She wanted to wear all the clothes she had like this as much as she could before she began to show. Belle pinned her hair back with two butterfly clips, slipped on her white platform tennis shoes, and put on a light application of makeup. She checked her appearance in the mirror, and then tiptoed into JT's room. Belle found the baby boy awake and happily sucking on his big toe. "Well good morning big guy!" She cheerily greeted the baby, who smiled up at her, "What are you doin'? What are you doin'? Are you sucking on your toes?" Belle picked JT up out of the crib, "Ooh, you're getting heavy baby cakes! Let's get you dressed." Belle looked through JT's things and decided on a white t-shirt, blue and yellow-stripped overalls, and a pair of baby Nikes for him. She changed his diaper, dressed him, and put his socks and shoes on, tickling the bottoms of JT's feet as she did so, making him laugh and coo at her. Belle picked him back up and brought him downstairs into the living room. She laid him down on his blanket, with his play mobile over him, to keep him occupied, while she read through some of Hope's old baby books. Bo rushed around, getting ready for work. He was running late again. He nearly ran right into Mimi and Chloe on his way out the door. "Oh, morning girls." He greeted in surprise. "Good morning Mr. Brady." They chorused on their way inside. And when Bo was backing out of the driveway, Philip was pulling in, driving his new car. "Damn this place is Grand Central Station this morning." Bo muttered as he went on his way to work. Belle's closest friends, minus Shawn, were all gathered before her in the Brady living room. None of them had seen her much that summer, and all wondered what was up. "Thanks for coming bay this early." Belle wrung her hands nervously, "I bet you all want to know what's going on, don't you?" "It would be nice. I've barely seen you all summer Belle." Mimi pointed out, trying to ignore Philip's presence, whom she hadn't seen since she'd left his house after they'd made love, "Practically the only times I saw you were at the construction site." "Well a lot has been going on." Belle justified, "The whole thing with Hope and my dad caused some major problems at home. My mom and dad separated. My dad moved out, and my mom's drinking. With Shawn taking off, and you guys having your own lives to deal with, I had nobody to talk to. I kind of felt betrayed by my dad, and neglected by both of them . . . so I started going out to bars at night and getting smashed." Philip was floored, "Oh my God." "Oh Belle." Mimi whimpered. Chloe remained silent, waiting for Belle to continue. "Anyway, about eight weeks ago, I got really, really drunk at a bar, and I went home with someone. We had sex, and now I'm pregnant." The other three teens were stunned silent. Belle was the last person they'd ever expected to get in a situation like that. "Wha-what are you going to do?" Mimi finally managed to ask. "We're going to keep the baby." Belle answered firmly. "We?" Philip pressed. "Yeah, he and I are getting married, as soon as possible, in case something happens to me, so we can protect the baby." Chloe finally spoke, "Who?" "Brandon Walker." Belle rushed out. "Oh my God, Belle, are you sure about getting married to him?" Mimi questioned, remembering Belle's un-forgotten crush on him. "Yes." Belle looked down at JT and played with the baby's tiny hands, "Mimi, it's not just because of the baby . . . well, it is . . . I mean, we probably never would have gotten together if I wasn't pregnant because of what we thought was going to be a one-night-stand . . . . But we're falling in love." "Belle . . ." Philip was silent for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, "are you sure this is what you want?" "Yes." Belle told them firmly. "Does he make you happy?" "Very." "And your prepared for the repercussions your relationship will have nd to take care of the baby." "Yes Philip. Guys, trust me, I've gone through this in my head a million different ways. But this is the only option where I might actually come out on top of things. With my head above water." Philip sighed, and then nodded his head, his demeanor absolutely sincere, "Then you have my full support. And what ever I can do to help, I'm here for you." "Me too." Mimi immediately agreed. "Same here." Chloe nodded. Belle blinked rapidly, to hold the quickly mounting tears back, "Thank you guys. You have now idea how much that means to me." She hugged all three of them, "You are the best friends anyone could ever dream of having." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Shopping!

bDisclaimer:/b Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong whoever owns DAYS and/or NBC  
  
  
I~Ok, I planned to have Phimi smut in the last chapter, but right before I was going to, my best friend called, and after talking to my 1 & 2 year-old-goddaughters, I was unable to . . . they were all saying goodnight Auntie and . . . I just couldn't write smut anymore, and I won't be able to for a couple of days (you have no idea how guilty taking to your goddaughters right after you started to write smut makes you feel . . . ).   
Oh, and one more thing, the whole Belle being only 16 is kind of making me feel kind of . . . dirty writing this, so I'm going to age her one year. I have tried to write her as only 16, like she was on the show, but my SISTER'S 16 . . . and then when I think of what she's like, the idea of her sleeping and marrying a guy in his twenties . . . I just couldn't do it. So she's 17, that way I can sleep at night. ~ /I  
  
  
Life's Lessons  
By Jules  
  
  
Chapter 5  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
b** Monday **  
** Salem Place **/b  
  
Mimi knew that the money she was given was charity, and she was ashamed of that fact. She had wanted to refuse the offer, but when she had seen the relieved look on her parents' faces when they'd heard they wouldn't need to buy new clothes for Mimi this year, she'd had no choice but to accept the "gift". She was grateful for everyone's kindness, but it was just another reminder for her of all they had, and she didn't.   
There was also a self-protective reason Mimi had taken the money, which she was more ashamed of. It was because she knew that if she showed up at school in the few outfits she had left when school started in two weeks, she would be giving Jan more things to tease her about.   
  
  
Chloe had noticed that Mimi was acting more distant than usual to her, but believe it was because Mimi hated that she couldn't' pay for her own clothes. In the months since Mimi had moved in to the Wesley home, Chloe had noticed Mimi's hostility increased ten fold when offered, what she believed to be charity or given something out of pity. Chloe knew how that felt, and she knew exactly why she was hearing Mimi crying every night when she thought everyone else was asleep.   
  
  
Belle was so excited to be having a normal day out, she barely thought about her own problems. That day was a day for her to forget all about her family, Shawn, and anything else that was bugging her. Belle was in her element, her temple. The act of shopping was her own personal heaven, and she was eager to make a huge dent in many stores' stock.   
  
  
Hope watched the three girls, all so different, all with their own problems.   
Mimi, living on the support of others, and resentful of it. She hated pity. Hope saw through the girl's façade of being strong, and saw the vulnerable girl inside.   
Then Chloe, who had hidden behind dark, baggy clothes, and unnecessary glasses. She'd been in and out of foster homes all her life since her adoptive parents had died, and now she was thrown back into the home of the mother who had been forced to give her up.   
And Belle. The poor girl was living with her, 17, pregnant, and engaged to guy she said she was falling in love with. Hope was scared for her, and what the future might hold for Belle. She just prayed it was a good one.   
Hope was glad she could give them one day of teenage normalcy, hopefully for a little while at least. They were all good girls, and didn't deserve everything life had tossed at them. But they were surviving, and Hope knew that this was exactly what they needed.   
  
  
Mimi picked out her clothes carefully. She made sure everything she bought she really liked, would last, was a good deal, and could be worn in many different outfit combinations. Mimi ensured that she obtained as much as she could with the money she had been given.   
She wasn't going to let any of it go to waste on foolish possessions she'd never wear or even look at again.   
  
Belle and Chloe followed her example.   
  
Belle was beginning to realize for the first time how wasteful it was to buy clothes she would never wear and just hung in her closet. All the clothes she bought, she made sure would giver her room for her soon expanding stomach. Lots of loose shirts, peasant tops, empire-waisted shirts, dresses with empire waists, stretch pants, skirts with elastic, and other stuff. Hope helped her make wise clothing choices, being well versed in maternity do's and don'ts.   
  
Chloe bought things that weren't black. Colorful things, skirts, jeans, and other items with Belle and Mimi's eager help.   
  
They had spent three hours shopping when they finally collapsed on a bench.   
  
"I still have lots of money left, what do I do with it?" Mimi questioned them all.   
  
It was Chloe who came up with the idea, "Won't you have to decorate your new room?"   
  
"Yes . . ." Mimi admitted hesitantly, trying to be nice to Chloe. Her guilt about Philip was weighting heavily on her conscious, so she decided to try and be nicer to the teen girl.   
  
"Then why don't you use the rest of your money on that. Save your parents the trouble of having to buy it for you."  
  
Everyone agreed that it was a good idea. But first they decided to load up the two cars they had brought with them, so they wouldn't have to carry the bags around the rest of the day.   
  
Belle and Hope were walking in step with each other. Both were silent. Belle was deep in thought. Hope had been so nice to her, and so understanding about everything. She wanted to tell Hope, but she didn't want Bo to know . . .  
  
"Hope?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Hope gave the girl a look, "You know I can. I don't like to, but I can."  
  
"But will you? From Bo, if I asked you to?" Belle asked hopefully.   
  
"Well, it depends on the secret. But if it's not a life threatening situation, yes."  
  
"Well it might be, if Bo finds out." Belle admitted.   
  
"Is this about who the father of your baby is?" Hope questioned, realizing what could make the girl so nervous about Bo knowing.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Belle, sweetie, I'd keep that quiet if you really wanted me to."  
  
Belle closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, "The baby's father is Brandon Walker."  
  
"Oh wow . . . well . . . it's not that much of a shock. I mean, I knew he had to be over 21 since you met him at that bar, and I knew it had to be somebody you knew prior to getting pregnant if you planned on marrying him. But I'm not sure if Bo would react as badly as you expect him to. But I promised I wouldn't tell him, and I won't."  
  
"Oh thank you Hope. You have no idea how much of a relief it is that you know that Brandon's the father. You're the closest thing to a mother I have right now, and I've always admired you. Your opinion means so much to me, and I'm just so happy you're not angry with me."  
  
"Oh Belle." Hope gave the girl a warm hug, tearing up "I want you to know that you've always been like a daughter to me. And if you love Brandon, you have my support of your marriage."  
  
"I do Hope, I really do." Belle revealed, a few of her own tears falling.   
  
"Good." Hope pulled away and wiped away her tears, "Now let's go get some lunch."  
  
"I second that!" Mimi called out from behind them.   
  
  
  
The group was headed to the furniture shop after having eaten a quick lunch. Belle was lagging at the rear, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Before she could scream, an identifiable pair of lips covered her own, her scream died in her throat, and turned into a moan as she eagerly kissed the man who had grabbed her.   
  
Eventually she pulled away from the lips, grinning, "Well hello to you too!"  
  
Brandon's smile mirrored his fiancée's, "I decided to visit my bride to be and tell her the good news on my lunch hour."  
  
"What?" She asked excitedly.   
  
"Well, because my fiancée hasn't visited me since I gave her the engagement ring, I've had a lot of time on my hands. I used it wisely, and I found us an apartment."  
  
"A possible apartment." She corrected him warningly.   
  
"Right, a potential apartment."  
  
"So what does the place look like?"  
  
"Well, it's a warehouse actually. It's huge. But part of it was converted into an apartment though. It's got three-bedrooms on a loft, giant windows. Hard wood floors, kitchen, a den, and a living area."  
  
"Is it in a good neighborhood and structurally sound?"  
  
"Yes. And if anyone knew it was on the market, everybody in this town would be after it. The building's owner, however, is a friend of mine, who owes me a few favors, and he said it's our if I call within . . ." he checked his watch, "15 minutes."  
  
"Ok . . . a couple more questions. Any electrical problems?"  
  
"The whole building was rewired when it was renovated a few years ago."  
  
"Heating and AC?"   
  
"Yep, and did I mention the whirlpool in the master bedroom, plus a shower?" Brandon asked.   
  
"Take it." Belle ordered.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"If you don't call that guy right now, we are not getting married."  
  
Two minutes later they were the proud owners of their very own warehouse.   
  
"Um, how much did we just spend?" Belle asked tentatively.   
  
"Five thousand, and it's our free and clear."  
  
"That's it?!"   
  
"Well, my buddy is in the middle of this really messy divorce, and he was willing to sell it really cheap, as long as his future ex didn't get it."  
  
"That's so sad . . . but if it means that we got to buy a warehouse that cheep, this is the one time I condone divorce!"  
  
"You are so . . ." Brandon laughed.   
  
"Be careful how you finish that." Belle warned.   
  
"Incredible?"   
  
"Good answer." Belle proclaimed then she kissed him, "But what about all the extra space? What are we going to do with it? What do we need it for?"   
  
Brandon shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe rent it out. It doesn't matter now. We'll figure something out eventually. So what are you girls doing right now? I mean you've been here since ten o'clock, can you possibly still be shopping?"  
  
"Well, now we're picking out things for Mimi's new bedroom."  
  
"I see. That reminds me. My apartment came furnished . . ."  
  
"Which means we're going to have to furnish the new apartment."  
  
"Yeah, and my lease is up on my current apartment at the end of the month, and I didn't renew it since we were moving. Which means I've got to be out by the first of the month." Brandon explained  
  
"Then we're going to need some furniture." Belle stated matter of factly.   
  
"Yep." He pulled out his wallet and gave her a couple of his credit cards, "I'm trusting you with these. And don't spend as much as you usually would. Only buy the basics. My salary is much, much smaller then even just your mothers."  
  
"I know. I'll look for sales, used stuff, and fixer uppers. I like fixing things!"  
  
"That's a relief! Oh, and there's one last thing before I go. My sister, Taylor, she needs a place to stay, and since we're going to have all that extra room . . ."  
  
"You want to know if she can live with us too?" She finished, "Of course she can! She's your sister. She'll be family."  
  
"Oh thank you. She'll pay rent, she can't pay much, but she'll pay as much as she can."  
  
"Your making her pay rent?!"  
  
"No, she insisted." He shook his head, and then glanced at his watch, "I have to go if I'm going to grab something before I have to be back. Here's the warehouse's address. Have everything delivered there. Oh, don't forget to pick something out for Taylor's room. Bye baby!" He gave her a short, but ardent kiss, then ran off.   
  
Belle shook her head in amusement, then ran to catch up with Mimi, Chloe, and Hope, who were waiting for her in front of the furniture store, looking very worried.   
  
"What happened to you?!" Mimi demanded when she spotted Belle, "One minute you're right behind us, the next you've disappeared!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Brandon literally grabbed be from behind. He needed to know my thoughts about an apartment immediately because his friend could only hold it for 15 more minutes."  
  
"And? Did you take it?" Chloe questioned.   
  
"Are you kidding? Of course we did! It's a converted warehouse with hardwood floors, but do you think I am? Insane?!"  
  
"Sounds great!" Hope remarked as they went inside.  
  
"I know, but now I've got to have the place furnished with the basics as soon as possible because Brandon's current apartment came furnished. So he basically has nothing, not even a bed; and his lease is up in two weeks."  
  
"So the job of furnishing the place has fallen upon us." Mimi finished for her.   
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Hope declared.   
  
"I know, but I wish I didn't have the time constraints. I want it to be perfect . . . . Oh well! Let's get to work. We've got a tight budget, so look for sales, this has turned into a bigger buying trip to this store than planned. We've got to get two bedroom sets, and stuff for my place now plus Mimi's stuff."  
  
"That is true, but Belle, this is our element. We are the experts at shopping and finding deals. We were born to shop." Mimi pointed out seriously.   
  
"You're right." Hope agreed, "We're women, we can do this. We can do this calmly, and rationally. We'll start with decorating the bedrooms. That means beds, dressers, night stands, hampers, mirrors . . ."  
  
"Oh man, this is going to take until the stores close." Belle moaned.   
  
"And we're going to have to come back tomorrow to buy linins, house wares, bathroom stuff, lamps, and paint!" Hope revealed.   
  
"Well what are we waiting for?!" Mimi questioned, "Let's get started! This is going to be fun!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Supergirl

bDisclaimer:/b Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong whoever owns DAYS and/or NBC  
  
  
I~ This is a kind of short chapter And I apologize for it being so late. I'm really sick right now, and having some trouble at school, and trying to figure out what I'm going to do next year, in other words, life is hectic around here, and I haven't had much time to type. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter, reply when your finished, tell me what ya think!   
I'll try to write more soon, but it might be several days until I can get another chapter up, sorry! The end of the year is always like this around here. It sucks, I know, but I can't help it! I'll do my best to get out the chapters as fast as possible though.   
Thank you everybody for your support and replies. I really, really appreciate them all. ~ /I  
  
  
buLife's Lessons/u/b  
IBy Jules/I  
  
  
bChapter 6/b  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
b** Wednesday Morning /b  
  
  
Belle, Mimi, Chloe, Philip, Brandon, Hope and Taylor all went to the warehouse early in the day, ready to work. They had no idea what was awaiting them, but they were prepared for anything. Brandon had taken the day off to help with the clean up and painting, at Belle's persistence.   
  
Brandon unlocked the huge metal door and slit it open, "Well guys, this is it!"  
  
The place was amazing. It had three-story ceilings, huge windows, which went all the way up to the second story. The main room of the apartment was massive, to the right of the door was the kitchen, which was sectioned off from the rest of the room with a long counter over to a wall, behind which was the den. Above that was the loft. The stairs up to it were cast iron, there were two sets of stairs, that met on a landing, then joined to form a wide set of stairs up to the second floor. Under the landing was a set of French doors, which led into the den.   
There was a hall to the bedrooms, one bedroom to the right, one to the left, then the master bedroom was at the end of the hallway. Plus there was a second bathroom to the left, in addition to a linen closet and a small room to the right.   
The windows filled every room with light, but no matter how great, bright, and beautiful the place was, it was filthy.   
  
It was quite obvious that no one had been there since it had been renovated and the dust, dirt, grim, and left over messes from construction showed it.   
  
"Oh yeah, we've definitely got a lot to do here before the furniture comes tomorrow." Taylor affirmed, stating the obvious, "Not only have major clean up , but we've got to paint still, and we're going to want that to be pretty much dry before the movers come."  
  
"Then we'd better split up." Philip concluded, "Belle, Mimi, and Hope can start cleaning the upstairs, while Brandon, Taylor, Chloe, and I clean up down here."  
  
"Sounds ok to me." Brandon agreed, while everyone else nodded his or her consent.  
  
"Fine." Belle walked over to the boxes they'd brought, "Let's split up the cleaning supplies. Everybody gets dust cloths, window cleaner, bathroom cleaner, Pledge, mops, and whatever else Hope packed."  
  
Everything was distributed, and they all went their separate ways.   
  
As Belle, Mimi, and Hope went up the stairs, Belle called back, "Hey, Brand, hit the music and crank it!"  
  
Brandon plugged in Philip's portable CD boom box, switched on the radio and turned the volume way up.   
  
  
I~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realize   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ /I  
  
  
Everyone bopped along to the musing, the girls singing along to the words they knew, cleaning and dancing.   
  
  
I~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ /I  
  
  
Mimi was mopping the floors upstairs with pledging, spinning around, using the handle as a microphone.   
  
While Belle cleaned the windows and danced to the music, sometimes joining hands with Mimi and whirling around with her.   
  
  
I~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
Never being scared  
But then I realize   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ /I  
  
  
Hope, who couldn't carry a tune to save her life, just smiled and shook her head at the girls' antics as she dusted.   
  
  
I~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ /I  
  
  
Taylor sang along to the music, bopping her head in tune to the beat, high up on a ladder, cleaning the windows.   
  
Chloe stood below her, shimmying up and down to the music, singing softly to herself to the words of the song.   
  
  
I~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey ooh   
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life  
  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ /I  
  
  
Philip started to get really into the music, and started dancing with his own mop, pretending it was a girl, spinning it around, singing, which everyone stopped and starred at, because, he was singing about how he was SuperGIRL, very loudly.   
Belle, Hope and Mimi even came out of the bedrooms to see who was making the awful noise.   
  
Philip finally noticed everyone's stares, and immediately stopped. He went back to mopping, but when everybody had gone back to working and dancing once more, he started singing softly to himself once more.   
  
  
I~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ /I  
  
  
Brandon was cleaning in the kitchen, watching his family, and his fiancée's friends bop along to the music. He was quickly realizing how much he had missed in his life.   
  
Brandon was getting more contentment from his life these days with Belle, than he ever thought he could.   
  
  
I~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone   
  
I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ /I  
  
  
The group finished cleaning in a little over an hour. And despite the fact that they were grubby, they needed to paint all the rooms now.   
  
"Ok, we've got five colors here. The pale yellow is for the baby's room, but I want to keep the trim white. Philip, Chloe, will you two do that room? It's the third door to the right. Taylor, your room is to first door to the left. I figured you'd be ok working with Hope, right?" Belle questioned.  
  
"Sure, what color?" Taylor probed, curious as to see what her future sister-in-law had picked out for her.   
  
"You've got a choice, lavender or pale green." Belle told her.   
  
"The lavender please." Taylor requested, grateful that she'd been given an opportunity to choose.  
  
"Ok, um, I've got a pale red for the hallway. Which is your job to paint Brandon."  
  
"Whatever you say Belle." He agreed.   
  
"I know." She tossed him a smirk, and then got back to business, "Mimi and I are painting the master bedroom. Everybody, don't forever to open the windows; the paint fumes will get way strong really quick. We have to get this done today, because the furniture is being delivered tomorrow afternoon, as you all know. And I want the walls to be pretty much dry by the time it arrives."  
  
  
They all got loaded down with drop cloths, paint buckets, pants, brushes, rollers, and ladders, then got to work.   
  
Brandon had brought the CD player upstairs, and he plugged it into an outlet in the hallway so everyone could hear it, then got to work putting down his drop cloths.   
  
  
Belle and Mimi were painting the master bedroom a pale blue that had a touch of green in it.   
  
It was the first time the two girls been alone together in months. There was a bit of uncomfortable silence between the two girls. They had been best friends for years, but they'd started keeping secrets from each other, and they never talked anymore.   
  
Belle realized it was up to her to start the conversation, "So, how's Conner Meems?"  
  
"He's doing much better. But he's still very susceptible for illness, so they won't let him go to school this year. It's too dangerous and could cause a relapse."  
  
"That's too bad. I know he was really looking forward to going."  
  
"Yeah, but he's being such a good sport about all of it. Mostly he's just glad my dad's back though. For now, if my dad tells him to do something, Conner does it, but only God knows how long that's going to last . . . ."  
  
"Then enjoy it while it lasts. Has he been to the new house yet?"  
  
"No, my parents don't want him to see it until it's completely done, his room all ready and waiting for him." Mimi explained.   
  
"That's sweet." Belle cooed, whipping her sweating forehead with the back of her hand, getting a smudge of paint on her face.  
  
Mimi giggled at the sight, "Yeah. The Wesley's can't wait to get rid of me. We have all the gifts people have been giving Conner there. Craig's study is full of toys."  
  
"When do you move in?"   
  
"September, a couple weeks after school starts." Mimi disclosed.   
  
Mimi hated talking about her poverty stricken life. Not even with Belle, her best friend. The past several months were a time Mimi didn't like to speak of. She would be eternally grateful for what Belle and everyone had done for her family, but she hated being reminded of it everyday.   
  
"Cool . . . so, what are you going to wear on the first day of school?" Belle asked, noticing that Mimi had tensed up.   
  
Mimi immediately relaxed, and the two girls settled into a comfortable banter about clothes, and the latest movies.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** Friday night **  
** Middle of the Night ** /b  
  
  
The whole house was quiet. Everyone was asleep. The night's temperature was in the 70's, so the windows were open.   
An oscillating fan blew onto Belle's bed, making the loose strands from her ponytail gently swayed against her pillow. Her features were peaceful and serene as she dreamt of a picturesque future, married to Brandon, raising their baby and other future children, very happy.  
  
JT was contentedly sleeping in his crib, as a gentle breeze blew across his face.   
  
Bo and Hope slept peacefully in their bed, Bo's arms wrapped lovingly around Hope.   
  
The soft sounds of the crickets and tinkling of the window chimes were disturbed by the din of an engine, which roared down the street, into the Brady driveway.   
  
Hope awoke with a start, she leaned over to her husband and shook him, "Bo . . . Bo, someone's here!"  
  
Bo immediately sat straight up. Everyone in this town had enemies He jumped out of bed, grabbed his gun from his holster, which was hung on the backboard, and headed downstairs in his boxers and a wife-beater (that's for all you Bo fans out there). Hope followed him, a few steps behind, slipping on her satin robe over her long white nightgown.   
  
A scratching was heart at the door, and the couple watched as the doorknob slowly turned. Bo brought up his gun, and aimed. The door opened.   
  
"Freeze buddy." Bo warned in a low voice, not wanting to wake the teen or baby, "I've got a gun aimed right at your heart, and I'm a perfect shot."  
  
"Gee Dad, if I'd known this was the welcome I'd get, I would have come back much sooner." The figure told him sarcastically.   
  
"Shawn Douglas Brady?!" Hope gasped, then ran over and hugged her son tightly, "Thank God you're alright. You scared us to death! And I have been so worried about you."  
  
Shawn hesitantly hugged her back, "I'm ok Mom, I'm home."  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Bo demanded.  
  
Shawn pulled away from his mother, and pulled his bag back up on his shoulder, "Here, there, everywhere."  
  
"Shawn . . ." Bo's voice revealed he didn't have the patience for his son's behavior.  
  
"Dad, I've been on the road for hours. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Shawn didn't give his parents a chance to object. He bounded up the stairs then closed and locked his bedroom door behind himself.  
  
  
Hope wrapped her arms around herself, looking to where her first son had disappeared in sadness. Bo shook his head at his son's actions, disappointed in him. He enveloped his arms around his wife, and led her back to bed; making plans in his mind for the immense punishment his son would be receiving when he got back from work the next day. And it promised to be harsh, especially after that last display.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
